Real Love: A Hannukah Story Alternate Universe
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Written for December 18th, 2014 in SpoirDio's amazing Niles/CC Advent Calendar. What if CC got injured in that car crash and it changed things - but not exactly the things as we know them?


**Real Love**

**A Hannukah Story Alternate Universe**

By AllTheSnakes

'What the doctors say, Sweetie?', Fran asked Niles, not minding to hide her own worry.

It was not like he could see it in her face, anyway. He was not looking at her.

He had been looking at the woman in the hospital bed for hours. It seemed he believed his eyes set on her would help her get better.

'They say she is fighting', he quietly answered, 'What is not really a surprise, knowing her'.

Fran put a hand on his arm, not knowing what to say to the hint of a smile he was bravely showing.

Miss Babcock had been in the same car as Maxwell and Gracie, isolated in the snow for hours after they had steered off the road, and still Fran's husband and daughter were back with no harm done more than the emotional trauma; the socialite, however, got the worst in the freezing car: she had to be tended as soon as the paramedics reached the group, and was hurriedly taken to the hospital, non responsive and with a weak pulse.

Maybe it was the booze she was used to consume – the same one Fran and Niles had been reminded of being dangerous to people with frostbite, by Jocelyn –, maybe it was lack of luck, maybe it was the fact she had stayed in the back seat. No matter the reason, or the sum of all of those, the result was that CC Babcock was not in good shape, and the hospital staff had taken hours to stabilize her and have somewhat reassuring news to the worried family.

(The only family she had, in fact, if you consider everybody who was blood related to her couldn't be there for her that night: her father didn't take the phone; her mother said she was in the other side of the world; her brother said he would wait for news; her sister was not anywhere to be found.)

It had happened just last night, but when the doctors came to talk to the Sheffields and Niles, it seemed an eternity: Miss Babcock had had her hands and feet bandaged to protect the skin, had been in intensive treatment to fight the cold, her heart had stopped once, she was relived, put in the breathing machine, got stable, put out of the breathing machine, and finally transferred to a private room.

Niles had decided he would not go away from her side, and he had sent the family off, so they could rest and prepare Hannukah properly. He told them there was no sense in everybody staying there worrying together – the Ice Queen would be well in no time, and she would resent the lack of a proper Jewish food-filled tradition if things were not ready when she woke up.

(Fran hoped he was right, because she could barely wait to tease him over the fussing he did until the hospital personnel agreed on letting him stay with her in the room when she was transferred.)

Niles had dropped all pretense of not caring the moment the news of how close to death she had been when they rescued her, and Fran admired him for that.

Now she had come to see how they were doing, at the end of the afternoon of the next day, and realized Niles was really quiet, once Miss Babcock didn't show much progress.

He was disheveled and had a five o'clock shadow, his clothes were not as tidy as they usually were, and he had bags under his eyes. She suspected he hadn't slept, so worried he had been.

'I'm going home, Niles, and maybe you should come with me, eat something, get some sleep', she tried to coax him, 'We can come back later. I'll come with you, if you want'.

'No', he shook his head, 'I'll stay here. Someone has to make sure she doesn't go in a rampage when she opens her eyes'.

Fran saw the effort he made to sound nonchalant, and her hand pressed, 'Don't you think you should rest a bit in your own bed?'

He shook his head again, 'I will not be able to sleep, anyway'.

She was touched by the straight answer, 'Oh, Niles...'

He flinched, 'We knew they shouldn't have gone in that trip, didn't we?', his voice trembled, 'I shouldn't have let her…', he looked at Fran with misty eyes, 'I always stop her when she is doing something stupid. Why is it that I did nothing when it really mattered?'

The nanny got closer and hugged her friend, planting a kiss on his temple, 'Don't blame yourself, Sweetie!'

They stayed in each other's arms for some moments, and Fran was asking herself if Santa Claus would hear a Jewish girl who had a very important wish to make, this year.

A happy end to that story.

Finally, Fran gave a step behind and wiped off her own tears, while Niles wiped his.

'It's all right, Miss Fine', he said, 'I know no matter what we do, bad things may happen. Sorry for the overreaction'.

'You have nothing to be sorry about. Even British people have to get in touch with their feelings, sometimes. It's healthy'.

'Dear God', he looked at the blonde worriedly, 'How is it she didn't wake up to comment on you giving me advice on being healthy?'

Fran let out a honky laugh, 'See? You're already more like yourself!', she patted his shoulder, 'I will leave you to take care of your wildcat'.

'Thank you', he said, sincerely, and then shrugged, 'Maybe if I call her Ice Queen enough times, she will stop this nonsense of being sick by the cold', he added, finally managing a sincerely hopeful smile.

**ncncncncncnc **

Later that night, lying down on her bed, Fran was thinking of that conversation and wishing Niles had the opportunity to show Miss Babcock his feelings for her. He had finally dropped down the façade of hate and despise, and would be devastated if the socialite didn't get back to him.

(Not mentioning Maxwell, she thought, looking at her husband, who had been able to sleep really late, after pretending he was all right and trying not to mention Miss Babcock, while slipping her name in the conversation more times than ever.)

She got up from the bed and decided to go to the kitchen and eat something, in an effort to chase away the bad thoughts.

While walking through the house, Fran looked at the Christmas decorations the butler had done, reflecting on how sarcastic and dry he pretended to be, while having a heart of gold. It made her think of the times she thought Niles and CC Babcock might have been doing something completely different from what they seemed to be doing: all the times Niles was the first to care if CC knew something that was going on the house; all the times CC created imaginative nicknames for him; every time they searched each other just to be in the same room and banter.

Of course Miss Babcock would wake up. She was tough and used to defend herself.

And those two were worth a chance to happiness.

Fran was wishing she could do something while she took a piece of cake from the fridge and sat on the table. She didn't want a tragedy to hit the family again. Loosing Sara had been horrible. Loosing CC, who was part of their group, as Niles himself was, would be too painful.

In a certain way, loosing her would make them loose him.

And that would be too much for all of them.

Suddenly, Fran's craving for the sweetness went away, and her vision blurred.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear them, and fearing it was a bad omen.

'Hi, Francine!', she heard a voice greet her cheerfully.

Fran opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of the table, 'Who are… Hey! I know you…'

The man, who was wearing a red and white outfit, kind of similar to a cheesy shopping mall Santa Claus, opened his arms, 'I'm an angel sent to you as a Christmas Spirit!'

Fran waved a hand, 'You're talking to the wrong person. This is the Sheffields mansion. Well, I'm a Sheffield, now, but they are the Catholics you must be after. I'm Jewish, and we don't see angels or get visits from them. Not that I think Catholics do, it's just that...'

'Dear girl, I think you're getting out of topic'.

Fran frowned in recognition, 'I really know you! You're...'

'Yeah, your Literature Teacher from High School. I was sent to make you feel calm, once you kind of liked my classes, and you have a lesson to learn, tonight', he frowned, 'I didn't expect you would talk as much as you have done while you were my student'.

'Gee… Do you remember me?'

'Of course I do, Francine Fine. You had great insights on Literature, even if they were not exactly orthodox', the man raised a hand when he saw Fran was going to comment on that, 'Now listen, girl, because your sensibility and insights are exactly why I'm here. I have a mission for you'.

Fran got up excitedly, 'Don't tell me you came to talk about Miss Babcock! May I help her?!'

'Yes, you may. At least, you can try'.

'I will! I will! I'm not exactly fond of her, but Niles is, and you should have seen him – well, I suppose you saw him. You're an angel, after all'.

'Yes, I have', the angel got closer to Fran with his finger pointed up, a signal she remembered as the beginning of an important explanation, and she went obediently quiet, 'There' s a famous Christmas story with three spirits – Past, Present and Future. Do you remember that?'

'Oy, it seems we're back in High School! I didn't read the book, but I watched the movie. Go on, teacher', Fran said but, before the teacher could speak, she counted on her fingers, 'I know Past Spirit shows people when they were kids, Present shows the poor people that are together but famished, and Future shows how would life be if the person didn't exist'.

'Exactly. Well, then...'

'Wait a minute!', she cut him off, 'The spirits visit people who are mean and hate Christmas, so they can prove them wrong. I love Christmas, and I'm not even a Christian! Why aren't you talking to Miss Babcock and showing her how important she is, so she can be back?', Fran got closer to the angel and shook him, 'Is she so sick you can't talk to her?!'

'Calm down, Francine! You've got the point!'

'Which point?! She is dying?!'

'No! I meant the fact that I'm not exactly Past, Present or Future Spirit, in here, but something that will serve the same purpose of showing some truths'.

'If you're not Past, Present or Future Spirit, what are you?'

'I'm an Alternate Reality Spirit'.

Fran noticed the man seemed proud of the title, so she amused him, 'Wow, it sounds funky! What does it mean?'

'It means Miss Babcock is into another reality – an alternate one. A place in which she didn't originally exist', at Fran's nail in the teeth and classic confused face, he clarified, 'Think like this: every one of us has a place in the universe, no matter the circunstances. In that reality, something happened, and the slot for _CC Babcock _was empty. The accident threw her there, and you must discover how to make things right'.

'But what am I supposed to do?'

'Well, time runs in a different way when you are thrown in another reality, and she has been living there for five years, now. She already discovered how important she is to everybody, and she discovered what she meant in other people's lives, once she could see how things were for them, without her'.

'As in the Christmas tale!'

'Exactly. The fact she almost died here took us to an existencial crossroad where this situation must be clarified – someone must interfere and see what must be done to correct the fact she had been stranded there'.

'And I'll have to find her?'

'No. I'll send you directly to where she is'.

'That easy?'

'She has almost forgotten her previous life, as often happens when someone is thrown into another reality, but she will remember you'.

'How will I bring her back? There will be a portal or something like this? What if I find her drunk? Will I have to carry her?'

The teacher raised an authoritative hand, 'I can't tell you anything else, Francine'.

'Uhm', Fran crossed her arms, annoyed, 'You used to say that during tests'.

'We're going', the man announced and, in a moment, they were at the hospital room.

CC was still lying there, as if in deep sleep.

Niles had sat in a chair besides her bed, a hand holding her bandaged one, the other caressing her arm.

'Awwww…', Fran whined loudly while putting her arms around herself in a kind of self-embrace, 'It's so sweet! I can't believe he is able to hide it every day!', she put a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she had spoke.

'We're lucky they can't hear us', the angel commented, 'Come on, take her other hand. It will send you to where you have to go'.

Fran moved closer to the bed, 'You know, I still don't get how it can be so easy...'

'You are the one to do it, that's why it's easy. Good luck, Miss Fine!'

Fran was going to try again asking for details, but the world went black.

When she could see again, she was standing in front of one of the inner doors of the Sheffield mansion. She looked around and recognized the corridor of the guest rooms, on the second floor.

She was a bit taken back by the change in surroundings, and still suspicious of her mission, but she remembered Niles and how much he needed his witch back; so, she took the knob and opened the door.

Fran entered, and soon it was clear things were a bit different, here: the room was, in fact, a suite, tasty and well decorated, and it was easy to see the place was permanently inhabited.

(Did it mean Miss Babcock lived in the mansion, and the angel had sent her directly to the door of the room where she lived?)

Fran had just closed the door behind her when, by a lateral one, came the blonde herself, busy combing her hair, 'If you came to check on me again, I've already said I'm all right…'

Fran crossed her arms in front of her, 'That's nice to hear, Missy'.

CC turned, eyes wide, the comb falling to the floor, 'Who are…', she frowned and recognition took her, 'Nanny Fine?'

Fran gave her a big grin and threw her arms in the air, striking a pose, 'Yes! Happy to see me?'

'Wow…', CC got closer and put a hand in Fran's now descending arms, to make sure she was real, 'It's been a long time…'

'To me, it has been just twenty four hours', the brunette said, and then asked, 'Do you know it is not our reality, or I have to explain everything to you?'

CC sat on the bed, in deep thinking, and made a gesture for Fran to do the same in a nearby chair, 'I always thought that was the only explanation...'

(It was not unnoticed to Fran the gentleness of the gesture, and she started thinking how those five years had changed the woman before her.)

'Do you remember what happened before you came here?', Fran took the fallen comb from the floor and gave it to CC.

The blonde accepted it, put it on the bed besides her and started speaking, 'I remember being in the car with Maxwell and the Little One, and the car getting off the road. We chatted for some time, but then it was so cold I couldn't stay awake. I think I zoned out, and woke to sirens, lights, people yelling around me, and the pain... everything hurt, specially my chest, my hands and feet. I fell asleep again and, when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with Niles by my side. He kept saying he had hit me with the car, that it had been an accident, that he was sorry and was going to do everything to take care of me. It was very strange – he was really concerned'.

'Niles has been by your side every moment since you were rescued'.

CC smiled, 'He is something, isn't he?'

Fran smiled back, 'Yes, he is', then, she urged, 'But go on! What happened, then?'

'Niles explained the accident – that he was driving the Porsche, I appeared out of nowhere and kind of fell on the car. That was not what I remembered, so I thought it was a prank, and went along: I pretended I believed every thing he told me, and even joked, saying I was sure he would ended up accusing me of hitting his car. I thought he would freak out when I didn't question his story. However, he stayed calm and reassuring, and seemed to like my sarcasm. He asked my name with all sincerity possible, and I started believing something really strange had happened. I said I was CC Babcock, and that I didn't remember anything alse. He introduced himself and started explaining he was the manager in a Broadway company. He even spoke about Maxwell, Sara and the children, and convinced me I should stay with them until I recovered my memory, once I didn't even know who exactly I was'.

Fran was wide eyed, 'Sara is alive?'

CC looked at her with an understanding expression, 'Yes'.

The brunette just kept her mouth open, with no guts to ask the question that was in her head.

CC understood the unspoken words, 'I've made some research, Nanny Fine, because I was, too, very confused about it all', Fran nodded, glued to her words, and CC went on, 'In this reality, there was a huge accident involving some cars, a truck and a tourist bus, almost three decades ago. Your family and mine were there. We don't exist in this reality since then'.

'Oh, my God… _We_ were the ones dead in a car accident?!'

'Yeah', CC shrugged, 'Our deaths were such a huge tragedy that the place of the accident was closed to traffic and turned into a memorial spot in a cruzade against car accidents. Once that was the same spot where Sara would be hit years later, she was never hit by the truck, and is still alive'.

'So... our accident prevented hers...?'

CC nodded.

Fran stayed quiet for some time to digest the information. Noticing her disturbed expression, CC shrugged, 'There's nothing to do about it, Nanny Fine. Get over it'.

'I know. It's just too much all of a sudden...', Fran made a gesture to show she was ok and crossed her legs, 'Let's get back to your story: you accepted Niles' invitation and are living here in the mansion since you got out of the hospital?'

'It was not like I had any other place to be, and...', CC blushed and smiled shyly, 'Well, I kind of got along with the family… and with Niles…'

Fran grinned, 'Really?'

'I got friends with Sara, I rebuilt my relationship with the brats, I started working with Maxwell as his secretary, and last year Niles offered me the money to, if I wanted it, become business partner'.

The Nanny was surprised, 'He is the one with the stuff, here?'

'Yes. I had nothing, once I just appeared out of thin air, and he was Maxwell's Head Manager. Without me to help Maxwell with the business, and with Sara's support, Niles kind of filled my spot', she smiled, 'I'm thinking of accepting the money, but I was waiting until I had some of my own, too, in order to not... you know... mix things that shouldn't be mixed'.

Fran raised a brow, not getting it.

CC didn't explain, just waving a hand nonchalantly, 'We'll probably start negotiations in January'.

'Is it December, here, too?', Fran asked, looking in the direction of the large window in the opposite wall and noticing the white of the snow.

'Yes', CC tilted her head, 'It's the first day of Hannukah, by the way...'

Both spoke together, 'The same day of the accident!'

Fran got up and put her hands on her cheeks, 'Oh, my God! That's it! Miss Babcock, I came to take you back!'

CC got up, too, 'What?!'

'I came to reach for you and bring you back to out reality. Niles is devastated because you almost died. You're in a coma for 24 hours and he hadn't left your side. I couldn't sleep, Max just had got to sleep himself – he is so worried about you! - I went to eat something and an angel came and he was my Literature teacher, but, well, he told me to make things right, and that's why I'm here'.

CC frowned at Fran, 'An... angel who is your former teacher? Damn, now I remember how crazy you used to be'.

Fran put her hands on her hips, 'As if it was really normal that you just appeared _out of thin air _and is living in a place where people didn't even know you'.

CC made an annoyed face, 'Yeah, you have a point… but I can't go back'.

'What?!'

'My life is here, now'.

'No, it's not! We're…'

Suddenly, the door opened, and both women turned to see who had arrived.

It was Niles, who entered and stayed looking at them with the deepest of frowns, 'I was coming to check on you', he explained to CC, 'I've heard voices and was confused. I didn't know you had company'.

CC went to Niles, embracing him. They exchanged a greeting kiss.

An easy and tender kiss: lips on lips, eyes closed, and her hand reaching out to rest on his chest...

And then Fran noticed the ring on the blonde's finger.

They were engaged.

When they parted and opened their eyes to look at each other, Fran saw all the passion between them, and the worry about each other.

CC cleared her throat to get out of a kind of haze and made a vague gesture towards Fran, 'She's a… friend of mine'.

Niles looked at Fran with a suspicious face, 'A friend?'

'An old acquantaince', CC added, giving Fran a fake smile.

'I know what _a friend_ is', Niles smirked at the blonde, receiving an annoyed face as response, 'I'm just surprised, once you were the one who appeared in our lives as if you had spurted out from nowhere. I just supposed you had killed all of your previous accomplices, in order to erase any trails'.

'You really think I would have moved from a life of crime to be with the boring kinds of you?'

'Yes, I think it would be enough motivation for an evil creature to try to steal the peace of such a good man as myself', he nudged her, 'And my soul, once you didn't have one'.

'Oh, please, I'm sure I would have better options if I had to search for a soul'.

'Really? I still think you have thrown yourself in front of my car on purpose, after seeing _the boring kinds of me_ in it'.

'You think you're so irresistible?'

'I was told I was, last night'.

'And this morning'.

'Yes, and this morning, before you went all crazy on me and expelled me from the room', he nose kissed her, 'You still own me an explanation, by the way'.

Fran cleared her throat when she realized CC was going to answer and that they were exchanging tender caresses.

The couple seemed to have forgotten her.

_The couple_.

(It sounded natural and easy.)

At the sound, they looked at her.

Niles extended a hand, 'I'm sorry. Sometimes we get carried over. I'm Niles. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?'

Fran extended her hand and shook his, 'I'm Fran... Fine', she remembered in time that she could not introduce herself as a Sheffield, 'And I think you won't find it such a pleasure, once you know why I'm here'.

Niles let go of her hand and looked at CC, questioning her silently.

The blonde made the utmost innocent face at him, and then the most annoyed one to Fran.

The brunette was not fazed, 'I came here because there are people waiting for her in the place from where I came'.

'Nanny Fine!', CC hissed.

'I always knew you were a fugitive', Niles dead-panned, 'That thing about not having documents and a memory loss just when it mattered never fooled me…', he spoke and winked at CC, reassuring her. Then, he pulled her against him in a protective gesture and looked at Fran, 'She is not going anywhere she doesn't want to'.

'Listen, Sweetie', Fran said, and regretted as soon as the words came out of her mouth, because Niles frowned deeply at her, 'I'm sorry, it just feels like we know each other. I mean, you're engaged to a friend of mine... An old friend...', the frown went deeper, 'Anyway, I need her to come with me for us to settle some things'.

'Is it true?', Niles asked CC.

'Well, she just appeared...', CC answered, 'It's still very new. We barely talked about it...'

He nodded, 'Whatever it is, if you decide to go, I'll go with you'.

Fran spoke in, 'No, you won't'.

'Why?', Niles was even more annoyed than before.

'It's something you can't be a part of. Isn't it, Miss Babcock?'

(Both women exchanged frightened stares at the idea of two Niles meeting someway.)

'Well... Maybe', CC said.

Niles stayed looking at her face for a moment. Then, he looked at Fran, 'Miss… Fine, I would like to talk privately with my fiancée. Would you mind going to that room for a minute?', and he gestured to a nearby door.

Fran agreed and went to the door that Niles was already keeping open for her.

She entered, nodded at his stormy face and jumped a little when he closed the door firmly behind her.

Fran didn't take offense – she immediately knelt and started snooping on them.

She heard the worry in Niles' voice, _What is happening, Dumpling? Who is that woman?_

CC was obviously defensive, _I can't give you details. The important thing is that I… have a kind of debt, in… this other place where I lived. Maybe she is right and I… should be back there._

There was a moment of silence, and then his voice sounded frightened, _Are you leaving me?_

_I…_, she sighed,_ Probably._

_I always feared it would happen some day!_

_Niles..._

_You were too good to be true!_

_Niles..._

_Like a dream, you will disappear as suddenly as you came into my life..._

Fran didn't know what had happened but, by the sound of it, CC had cut him off with a kiss.

After some whispered words from CC, that Fran couldn't get clearly, she heard Niles speaking again, and noticed he sounded a bit more reassured, _You were like a miracle – I have already told you. My life was empty until you came. It was like the pieces had finally fell into place, after years of being lonely and sad and depressed..._

_All right, I've got your point_, she said, and the endearment was obvious in her voice.

Niles turned serious, _I don't care what is it you left behind – I never did,_ Fran heard more kisses,_ I can't live without you._

She suspected they were hugging hard and exchanging more reassuring words.

Fran's heart was small at the idea that they were clinging to each other.

_Maybe I must go..._, CC murmured.

_Does it feel wrong to be here with me?_

_No! Never!_

_Then I can't let you go. I won't let you make the both of us unhappy._

_So, I'm the crazy one who makes us unhappy?_

_You don't, because I prevent you from being stupid._

Fran realized they were bantering to calm themselves and feel connected.

She was shocked by how similar things were.

_Like what?_, CC was challenging him, _When have I acted stupid?_

_When you hide things from me, for example._

He must have made a gesture to the room where Fran was, because CC answered, _What are talking about? I didn't know Nanny Fine was coming!_

_I should ask for an explanation on why you call her 'nanny', but I suspect it will be too crazy even for your standards. So, I'll just point it out that I've noticed you acting strange for the last days. This same morning you asked to be left alone, and you keep insisting there is nothing wrong. How could I not wonder if you knew she was coming to take you?_

_No, I didn't know_', Fran could almost see the pout,_ 'And no, I am not hiding anything_.

_Dear God, CC...Look at you!_

_Listen, baby_, the blonde said, and Fran was surprised by the nickname and by the new round of kisses that followed it, _Give me some time. I need to think._

There was a long silence, and Fran imagined they were in each others' arms, or maybe with their eyes locked. Whatever it was, it included some silent intimate communication.

Finally, Niles sighed, cleared his throat and said, _All right. But I'll be around._

_I know. I can't have a break, here._

They kissed again, this time obviously trying to make out for the regret over the possibility of her going away.

Fran decided to give them some privacy, got up from her knees and walked to a big window.

She could see an internal patio, and some people playing in the snow.

She opened her mouth in surprise.

There they were, building a snow man, laughing and being just happy together: Maxwell, Margareth, Brighton, Grace and a blonde woman who could only be Sara.

Fran had her eyes misty. At least, things got all settled for them: in her own reality, Fran had come when Sara could not; in this reality, Fran was not present, but Sara was.

CC came to stand besides Fran, looking at the scene, too, 'Do you have any idea of what you're asking me to leave behind?'

Fran blinked to clear the tears, 'I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, but it's here or there', she turned to CC, 'I understand how you feel – I was just glad myself to see them all together and well, right now, and I am the one who didn't get to have a chance, in here', she threw a last glance through the window, 'If you stay, you'll break the hearts of them in our reality. Especially Niles'. He didn't even have a chance to tell you how he feels, and now he is desperate for you to wake up'.

CC pressed her lips together, her face showing how thorn she was, 'But what about **this** Niles? You have no idea how he was when we met. Successful, with money and some fame, and still he clang to me as if I was a lifeline. People tell me he started being alive the day he hit me with his car', she gave a watery smile, 'We used to joke about it: Sara would say it was like he was the one hit, because he changed all of a sudden, and he would claim to have hit his head and never recovered...'

Fran took her hands, 'I understand, but…'

CC snatched her hands away, No, I don't think you do. Our deaths had different consequences, here. Because you died, Sara didn't, and Maxwell has her with him, all of them forming that happy family I once knew. However, because I died, Niles stayed alone and feeling like he didn't belong. How do you expect me to leave him like this again? Why do you think Maxwell has the right to be happy in any reality, but Niles doesn't?'

'You don't belong here...'

CC shook her head, 'I don't think I can do it, Nanny Fine'.

'Please, please, Miss Babcock! Think of Niles! **Our** Niles! Think of all the lost chances for him! If this one was miserable, at least now he had you for some years. Can you even imagine how it will be for the one who won't have the chance to be with you for even a day?!'

It seemed to shake CC's decision, because she looked at Fran and murmured, 'I see what you mean…'

And a shining portal opened in the middle of the room.

The women turned to it, surprised, and could see CC's hospital room through it, and Niles' figure in the chair, his hand caressing hers, his eyes on her face.

CC and Fran got closer to see better.

The blonde smiled, moved, 'He looks terrible'.

The brunette spoke, 'I've told you he has refused to leave your side'.

'Yes, you have'.

'He's in love with you, you know'.

'I know'.

'He needs you'.

CC just nodded, tenderness and sadness mixed in her face.

'Come on', Fran asked, and gave a step towards the portal.

When CC was going to give the step that would define her destiny, Niles entered the room, 'CC, wait!'

Fran was ultraged, 'What is it with you and the dramatic entrances?! Were you snooping on us?!'

'As much as you were on us before', he answered her without even sparing a glance at her, 'Babcock, you stay where you are!'

'Niles, I must go', CC said, and she sounded miserable.

He went closer, a hand stretched out to her.

She gave a step back, getting really close to the portal.

He stopped and begged, 'Just listen to me for a moment. Then, you can take your decision, and I swear I'll respect it'.

She nodded and gave a step forward.

Fran came to stand by her side, in order to follow the conversation.

Niles came to stand in front of her, eyes locked with hers, but not trying to touch her, and started, 'Do you remember which were the first words you ever spoke to me?'

'When we met?'

'Yes'.

She thought for a moment, 'Well, I'm not sure. Maybe _What the hell is happening here?_'

Niles smiled, 'That was in the hospital, after you woke up from the medication they gave you, so they could do the stitches without you biting them. I refer to what you said still in the street'.

'The street?'

'Yes. I think you were crossing the street, we never knew for sure. When I saw, you were falling on the Porsche', he smirked, 'I was deadly worried about the car, so I got out and went to see what had happened to it', he smiled at CC's smile, 'I got closer to you, supported your head, so you wouldn't hurt your neck or hit it again, and you spoke to me. Do you remember what you said?'

She frowned, 'Well, considering I had just been hit by a car, I don't think I remember anything clearly'.

Niles nodded in agreement, 'Exactly. You were dazed and confused, and still, your first words were, _Move your sorry butler ass and help me, Niles_'.

'How colorful of me', CC chuckled.

'Always classy', he teased fondly, 'The point is, you knew my name, you knew I had been trained to be a butler, and you spoke as if we knew each other very well'.

CC's face showed she had got the implication.

Niles resumed, 'But we had never met, a very few people knew about my previous profession, and there was no reason for you to talk to me as if you knew me'.

She frowned in confusion, 'Why did you never ask me for an explanation?'

He shrugged, 'I thought better not. You were beautiful, had attitude and acted as if we were intimate. Why would I question my luck?', he smiled at her and resumed, 'I took you to the hospital, waited for you to wake, asked who you were and, once you didn't seem to remember much, I decided to accept you as what you were – a fascinating woman who seemed to have come out of nowhere to put my life upside down'.

They shared an affectionate smile. Then, CC hit him on the arm, 'You took me to your house. What kind of crazy takes home a creepy stranger he had just met and say nonsensical things?!'

He took the chance to grab her hand, 'I knew there was something special about you'.

'Niles...'

He kissed her hand, 'Something I needed'.

'Niles…', she moaned.

'CC', he answered, giving a slight pull on her arm and bringing her a bit closer to him, 'I had an obvious interest in you as a beautiful and strong woman, but I realized there was something amiss in your story. It seemed you really knew me – you got quickly used to my personal traits, you got along with the banter as if you had done it and enjoyed it for a lifetime, and you keep showing me things I need and I was not even aware I wanted. I'm not exaggerating when I say my life was empty. You knew how to fill it, as if we had met before and were ready to be together'.

The blonde kept silent, looking at their joined hands.

'I researched who had been the Babcock's, and the day I discovered the family mausoleum and went there to see it, I saw there was a child in the car accident called Chastity Claire, and I kept my mind open to the possibility of you being an improbable survivor. I have seen you putting flowers in the mauseleum, too, and I waited for you to tell me something but, once you didn't, and those deaths had happened more than two decades ago, I decided not to push the subject. We were getting closer, you were getting along with the Sheffields, and you fitted so perfectly in our family that I decided it didn't matter what had happened in our past'.

She was mesmerized, and looked at his face, 'So.. you always knew…'

'In a way, yes, I always knew', he tilted his head in a tender gesture, 'And that is why I know you must stay here with me'.

'But… I don't belong here'.

'Who said that?', he shook his head, 'What if here is the only place where you really belong?', he inclined into her direction to stress his point, 'Have you considered that maybe you were never _his_ CC', he pointed at the man through the portal, '...but _mine_?'

Fran chimed in, 'Are you saying that if one of you has to loose her, so the other can have her, you'll cheat on yourself and find a way to keep her here?'

Niles looked at Fran, 'Maybe he has lost his chance, and now it's my turn', he said, 'But that is not the point', he looked at CC again, and let go of her hand, 'The point is – can't you feel how right it is that you're here? How the pieces of the puzzle finally fit?'

He had let go of her to show his hands to her: they were in the air between them, now, waiting for her to decide if she was accepting them or not.

Fran couldn't speak. The expectation was killing her.

CC looked at Niles' hands, then at his face.

The portal got less shinning.

She raised her hands and rested them on his.

The portal trembled and started getting smaller.

Fran tried to plead, 'Miss Babcock…'

She cut Fran off, 'I'm sorry, Nanny Fine, but I can't go with you. I can't do it', she went to Niles' arms.

The portal got so small it was just enough for Fran to squeeze herself through it and go back to her reality.

The brunette looked at it and at them, resignation starting to take her, 'Are you sure?'

CC nodded turned to her, 'Yes. I can't leave now', she took Niles' hand and put it on her belly, 'Not when I'm ready to start a family of my own'.

At the expression of surprise in Niles' face and the grin spreading on CC's, Fran felt a pull and was thrown through the portal.

**ncncncncncncnc**

The Nanny found herself abruptly in the hospital room, the angel/teacher by her side, supporting her arm.

Fran looked at the scene before her: Niles was still holding Miss Babcock's hand, his eyes on her face.

Suddenly, her cardiac monitor got a bit altered.

It was subtle, but Niles went frantic, 'What is happening, witch?! What can I do?!', he fussed with her sheet and looked worriedly at the machines, 'Once in your life I wish I would be of any help to you, and you are not awake to see it...'

Fran saw when the machine showed another alteration. She walked some steps to get closer.

Niles caressed CC's hair, 'You have done it some hours ago, I called the nurse and she said it was normal, and that I should not worry. But you keep doing it. What are you getting at? If this is a prank, I swear you'll pay!'

He sniffed, fussed with the hospital gown she was wearing, with the IV, and it was obvious he needed anything to distract him enough, so he wouldn't cry.

Fran was moved by how desperate and vulnerable he was, worried and without a hint of what to do.

The monitor registered another small alteration, and he looked anxiously at her face, 'Are you in pain, witch? Why don't you just wake up and yell at me? If it makes you feel better, just do it', he went quiet for a moment, and then whispered, 'I'm here for you'.

Fran tilted her head, her low lip trembling.

The monitor showed something again, and Niles' eyes darted to it.

When he looked at CC again, he pleaded, 'Miss Babcock... Are you leaving me?'

Fran clang to the angel, wailing, 'Oh, my God! She is dying! Please, don't let her die! Please!'

The man hugged her, 'Calm down, Francine'.

She was sobbing, 'It's not fair! They love each other! They must end together, here and there!', she shook the angel, 'I did all I could! I swear!'

'Yes, you did. You did your best'.

Suddenly, Fran stopped her crying and looked at her former teacher. She noticed he was smiling, 'Wait a minute! I'm having a déjà vu, here. When did we have this same conversation?'

'When you came to ask me how you were done in my final test'.

'Yes, I remember… I thought I had failed… I cried and begged and whined, and then you said…'

Both spoke together, '_You didn't fail, Francine_'.

Realizing what the man meant, Fran looked at the hospital bed again.

Niles seemed to have reached a decision about the damn monitor, because he was reaching out for the button that called the hospital staff.

He and Fran jumped in surprise when, suddenly, Miss Babcock had her eyes open.

Her first action, as soon as she was able to focus her eyes and recognized him, was to grab his tie and yank Niles to her, 'What the hell is happening?!'

He just stayed looking at her, eyes wide, shock overwhelming him.

She squinted, 'What are you doing? Why are you so close to me?', she took a moment to look around, 'Is this a hospital…? Why am I…? And why it seems you haven't slept in a century…?', suddenly, she took the tie with both hands and pulled at it harder, 'Oh, my God! Maxwell! The girl! Where are they?!'

Niles finally managed to react – he took her by the arms and looked into her eyes, 'They are well, witch, and at home since last night. You were the only one who needed to be kept under medical care', his hands went to take hers delicately, 'Calm down, Babcock, or you'll hurt yourself'.

CC looked at the hands he had taken in his, and realized they were bandaged, and that they hurt.

'Oooouch', she whined, making a horrible face.

'Dear', Niles commented, putting a comforting hand on her back, 'Stop it, or your face will froze', he flinched as soon as he realized the joke pointed out to the predicament that almost killed her, 'I'm sorry'.

CC put a hand on her forehead and grimaced.

Niles hovered closer, 'What is it? Are you in pain?'

'Give me a moment, Dust Buster'.

'Are you dizzy? Does anything hurt? I can call the nurses'.

She looked at him as if he had gone crazy, 'Stop fretting, Niles. What the hell is wrong with you?!'

That seemed to hit him hard: Niles straightened himself, taking his hand from hers and recoiling his arm, so he could join his hands on his back and adopt a formal instance. He gave a step back, clenched his jaw and spoke in a clipped tone, 'You're right. This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here'.

Niles turned around and went to the door, announcing without looking at the woman on the bed, 'I'll call the doctors and warn the family that the beast has waken up'.

Then, it happened really fast.

CC raised her hand in a silent plea for him to stay, realizing she had just reduced to dust everything he had gone through while worrying about her.

(The gesture was made, but she was still gathering the courage to speak out, and maybe she wouldn't be able to do it before he reached the door and disappeared from view.)

Fran, not one for loosing time, ran to the door and supported herself in it, keeping it locked, 'No way, Mister!'

Niles reached the door and tried the knob. It turned, but the door didn't open – as if there was a weight keeping it in place.

He frowned and, resigned to stay in the room, turned slowly back.

Avoiding eye contact with CC, he got closer to the bed again and reached out for the button by the side, to buzz the hospital staff.

Before he could do it, the blonde called him, 'Niles?'

He stopped his hand mid air and answered gruffly, 'What?'

'I had the strangest dream', the blonde whispered, 'I can't remember most of it, but I know it had something to do with you and me finally finding each other and deciding not to be apart', she tilted her head, 'In it, Nanny Fine helped us somehow… But what decided everything was the fact that we fitted so well together I couldn't leave you', she smiled, 'And you wouldn't leave me alone to do anything stupid'.

He risked a glance at her face, 'Unfortunately, even all of my attentions were not enough to make sure you don't act as an idiot. As the accident just proved'.

She reached out and pulled him by the tie again, this time slower.

He didn't quite resist – just maintained a cold face and a tense stance – and she felt like when she had to push Chester to her by the leash, 'You were really worried about me, weren't you?'

'Of course not', he answered, while his legs bumped against the side of the bed and he tried to keep rigid and cool about their new closeness, 'And stop forcing your hands. You'll get hurt'.

'You still are worried', CC said and scooted closer to him, 'If not, why would you care?'

Niles looked at her face, 'I'll have to feed you, if you hurt your hands. And then I won't have time for anything else', he started carefully taking her hand from the tie, 'Do you have any idea of how much time it takes to find some virgins to sacrifice, nowadays?'

CC smiled at his tentative teasing, 'I would be satisfied with devouring just one virgin', she said and got even closer to the edge of the bed, 'He is so fat I''m sure I'd be satisfied for a while'.

He groaned in response, trying to keep his focus on the bandaged hands and in the fact that she was not helping him to disentangle them.

She let out her nasty low laugh, but winced in pain and put a hand on her throat.

What brought pain again, once her hands were really hurt.

Niles' arm went to her back, where it was before, 'It's better I call the doctors'.

'Don't you dare!'

He moved and was going to do it anyway, but this time CC didn't need Fran's help: she threw her arms quickly around Niles and embraced him, resting her head on his chest.

He hesitated for a moment, but then closed his eyes in surrender, enveloped her in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The emotions from the last hours seemed to take them completely, and they stayed close as if they needed to make sure nothing would tear them apart again.

They stayed like that for a while, the tension slowly melting and their bodies fitting more and more snuggly against each other.

Then Niles sighed, 'Miss Babcock?'

'Uhm?'

'It's very nice, but I still think I should call the doctors to see you'.

'You should shut up'.

He smiled and moved a hand to caress her hair, 'I know this is your default opinion, but you were very sick, and once in a lifetime I think it would be for the better that another human beings would lay their eyes on you'.

'For God sake, Niles', she hugged him stronger, 'I spent hours in the cold, facing certain death and thinking of you. I don't need anyone else here, now'.

There was a surprised and hopeful tone in his voice, 'Thinking… of me?'

'Yeah. But don't read too much in it. I was dying and wanted to blame you. And now I'm on pain medication. Not making much sense'.

He closed his eyes again and relaxed in her, seemingly accepting her argument.

After some time he whispered, 'I'm sorry you had to go through this'.

'You are not to blame directly, this time'.

'Yes, I am. I shouldn't have let you go'.

She snorted, 'It will still come the day when you'll be able to stop me from doing anything I really want to, Butler Boy', CC said. Then, she got out of his arms to face him, 'Hey! Does it mean you were really upset over us being separated?'

He moved his shoulders in a display of embarassment, 'We always spent the Holidays bitterly together'.

She grinned and put her hands on the sides of his face, 'Your hanky helped a lot'.

He got thorn between the pleasure of her attentions and the fear she would get hurt, 'Miss Babcock... Your hands...'

'Shush', she commanded, 'I'm cold, Niles. I need some heat to cure it all'.

Understanding what she wanted, his answer was to meet her halfway for a loving kiss.

Fran was watching all of this with tears in her eyes. She wiped them with her hands and, when she was able to see again, she was back in the Sheffield's kitchen.

Her reaction was turn to the angel and put her hands on her hips, 'Hey! I wanted to see more!'

He crossed his arms, 'Francine, you know the rules: no spying on other people's works!'

'Oy, teacher!'

A loud _riiiiiing _was heard.

'It's like an end of class', the angel said at the sound of the phone, 'Well, you should get it'.

Fran got excited, 'Is it Niles?'

'Yes, it's Niles with news about his future wife', his hand went to his mouth, 'Oops, I've talked too much!'

'Sometimes you did it during tests, too!', Fran grinned and started walking to the living room to get the phone.

'Just one last thing before I go, Francine', the angel spoke and made a gesture for the phone stop making noise, 'Don't worry, the call is on hold. I just need you to tell me what you've learned'.

'What? There was a lesson for me, too?!'

'In fact, the lesson was for you, all the time'.

'I...'

Fran got silent.

For some long moments.

'I don't believe you got quiet'.

'It's too much like High School – I just got quiet when I shouldn't', Fran made a face at him, 'I give up. What is it?'

The angel grinned, 'Things always get in place when true love is at stake, Francine. The universe is ready to be full of miracles – small and huge, simple and complicated, all of them powerful miracles – but they just happen when people let themselves act out of love', he raised a blessing hand, 'No matter what people say to you, it's not religion, wealth, race or upbringing that define things; at the end of the day, the only thing that moves the world is true love'.

'And then the pieces of the puzzle fit together...', Fran murmured, closing her eyes and accepting the blessing.

'Exactly'.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone.

The phone rang again.

Fran grinned and took it, knowing this was going to be great times for all of them, once they had been able to love and accept each other through everything, not minding their differences.

So, Hannukah and Christmas; Britain and The States; Sheffields, Fines, Babcocks and... well, _Niles._

True love glued them together, with blessings from every side.


End file.
